Death Served Cold
by Nem Hawke
Summary: Sakura is in the time 2035 and something huge happens in her life, her brother who is her only family dies. Follow her quest to kill the man who did this. Who is that old woman? SakuXIta Rated M, Lemons, Gore, Language


**Hey all… wrote a fanfic completely by myself this time… I hope you enjoy it, I wanted to have a Sakura X Pairing… but I haven't really thought about who she'll be paired with, it'll come with writing it. I'll do what feels right.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto… though I wish I did… lmao.**

**The story begins in a unique way, I think anyways… enjoy!!!!!!**

**----------------------------**

With Sakura

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, BEEP! "Ugh…" Sakura rolled over and knocked her alarm to the floor. Was it morning already? No, it couldn't be, not after what happened. She still must be dreaming. That's it; it's all just a dream. She'll open her eyes and everything will have just gone away… There's no way he really died.

She sat up groggily and rubbed her head. She had cried herself to sleep last night, so her eyes were swollen and hurt when she had touched them, she also had a nice sized headache to go along with everything else. Sakura stood up slowly and started for her bathroom. She walked down her hall with little noise and made a slow right into the room. Once at the mirror she looked at her self. iI look like hell… I feel like hell…/i She looked at her messy hair and decided she had to take a shower.

Sakura turned the hot water up all the way and let the room fill with a thick mist. After a moment of leaning up against the counter, looking at her self in the mirror, she began crying again. Ever since last night she couldn't seem to stop her tears from falling. She could be heard weeping softly over the water splashing down in the shower, but no one was here. She had been forced to stay in a separate city from where she normally stayed; fore the man that killed him was now after her.

It was she who had seen his face; it was she who could ID him when the cops asked her what he looked like. She actually saw him, the man who had killed her brother.

FLASHBACK

iThere she stood, looking down the dark alley. She had just been laughing with her brother a few moments earlier, but now here she stood, cold and alone. Alone didn't even cover the half of it. He was the only family she had and now, was lying there about ten feet from her, blood everywhere around him, seeping into the cold, heartless concrete. She felt a shiver from the wind playing on the back of her neck. Did she dare walk any closer? It must be a dream right? There's no way what just happened, actually happened.

She gathered up her courage and walked a few steps forward. She saw the look on her brother's face; it was a look of fear. His eyes were wide open and his lips were parted. He had screamed after all that he was put through. Tears filled her eyes and slowly rolled down her soft, pale cheeks. The only warm thing she felt right now were those tears that were now streaming down her face.

Just as she was about to kneel down so she could hug the only person who had meant anything to her, she heard someone come up from behind her. She turned as quickly as she could to stare directly into the face of a tall, silver-haired man.

He was a slim build and his eyes looked soulless. She doubted he was even alive; how could he be after what he had done. He killed a man who had done nothing wrong, who was just walking with his little sister. bHow could he….?/b

He took a step closer to her and her eyes widened. "Get back. Stay away from me… you… you MONSTER!" Her glistening green eyes filled and poured another round of tears down her cheeks, going down the same path the others had moments before.

He completely ignored her comment and took another step towards her; his deep sage eyes glowing in the moonlight. Oh how he wanted to have his fun with this one, and he would. "I said stay back!" She was trembling now and completely froze where she stood, her back against the cold, bricked alley wall. Her back felt numb from the coolness of the concrete inching its way through her clothes.

She gazed directly into his gleaming eyes as he neared her, slowly and effortlessly./i

END OF FLASHBACK

The room was now stuck in a complete white haze. Sakura stood up and shrugged off her clothes, remembering why she had come in to the bathroom in the first place. When she stepped in, the water stung her supple, fair skin and she winced in pain. After taking a moment to allow her body to recuperate from the shock of the burning water, she stuck her head under its pounding current.

It felt so good, warming her chilled body through to her bones. She kept her eyes closed and ran her hands slowly through her hair. In doing so, she washed away everything, her brother's dried, caked on blood, as well as her tears that came so regularly now. Everything swirled down the drain, the blood, tears and even her very emotions. She lost everything; she was starting out new, a clean slate. She put all her emotions behind her, including her anger and even put her hurt aside, for now.

She had to focus completely if she was to bring that monster down. The monster that had ruined her life.

She couldn't get his face out of her mind. The deep sage eyes that burned into her as she looked into them and the crimson paint that was above them, speaking of the red paint, what were those two red dots for on his forehead? He had a matching wrapping of cloth in his hair as well, just as red as the paint around his empty looking eyes.

She didn't care about all that, she just wanted to see him pay, like he made her brother; for what reason she didn't know and denied that there was one.

Seconds droned on and felt like minutes, and those felt like hours, which in turn felt like days.

After feeling as if she'd been in the shower long enough, she stepped out and wrapped a towel loosely around her petite and well-curved frame, then walked to her living room.

She turned on the TV and sat down on the edge of her couch, trying to forget everything that happened. When she looked up at the television the remote dropped from her hand and fell to the floor with a soft thud… It was him, his face was there as a heading for the local news station.

"Reports have gotten back to us that a local killer, Kaguya Kimimaro, has struck again. Killing a young adult boy and beating up the boy's younger sister…" The ladies voice trailed off and Sakura's eyes filled with a deep hate. She had already been briefed on the killer by the local authorities, but how could they air the story after one night?! Her fists clenched unintentionally and her knuckles turned white from the pressure they were under.

She stood up and nearly ran to her room. She let the towel drop to the floor and took out some clothes to wear; black panties, jeans and a nice and warm grey hoodie.

She didn't even bother turning the TV off before she left. She knew what she had to do, go around town and find this Kimimaro and kill the bastard. As well as talk to the asshole reporter who brought this whole thing up in such bluntness. There was nothing blunt about it, he killed her brother right in front of her. How could she, how dare she?

Sakura walked to the door after grabbing her car keys hurriedly and walked out.

As soon as she locked her door and turned around, she walked face first into an old woman. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you." She stuck out her hand which the woman took graciously and stood up on her overused and quaking legs.

"May I come in for a moment to catch my breathe?" The old woman had spoke in a soft and tranquil voice, which Sakura noticed, and also noted that there was a luminous aura around her. Not a visible one, but she could definitely sense something different about this woman.

"Of course, right this way." Sakura completely forgot about why she hurried out of the apartment so quickly, and unlocked the door she had locked only a few moments before. She let the old woman in and then helped her sit at her kitchen table. "Can I get anything for you?" Sakura took a seat next to her and looked at how gorgeous of a woman she was. Even though time had taken its toll on her face, every line seemed to distinguish her more. Her soft white hair hung gracefully over her shoulders, and her eyes were as blue as the thundering waves of the wild ocean. They were full of life and of energy, even though her body didn't show it.

"No, I'm fine hun, thank-you for the offer though." She smiled warmly at Sakura and took in a deep, soothing breath. Which helped Sakura relax as well; something she badly needed. "Now, why was it you were in such a rush?" She continued to speak in her soft and mellow tone, which furthered Sakura's relaxation.

She smiled back at the woman and spoke up, "It's a long story really... I was going to do something I'd regret later on." Sakura looked at the TV, her brother's story was still on.

The old woman looked at Sakura's reaction and smiled a little wider, still just as warm an inviting. "That boy they're all talking about, you knew him." She stated this as a fact and spoke as such, like she had known the answer before saying what she had.

Sakura nodded and looked back at the woman, while taking in a deep breathe of her own. "He was my brother, my only family." Sakura teared up a little and tried to stop the lump in her throat from welling up into a downpour of tears.

The woman placed her hand softly on Sakura's and looked into her eyes. "I lost my family many years ago. I know how hard this must be for you at this age, but I can tell you this… Keep your chin up, you'll make it through, I know it." Again with talking as if it was straight fact. How did she know this? How could she know Sakura would be fine?

She didn't want to believe or even listen to the woman but there was something about how she presented herself that made Sakura truly believe in herself. She nodded slowly and the tears stopped welling up in her eyes and she became a little more relaxed again.

"Here, take this." The old woman handed Sakura a small ivory coloured pouch with a black drawstring holding it shut tight.

Sakura took it and a confused look spread across her face. Then, just as if the woman could read her mind she spoke up, "That is an herbal tea, my own secret recipe. It helped me get through my hard times, may it do the same for you." With that she rose and started for the door, "Wait…" Sakura called out. "Why have you done so much? Who are you? Where do you live?" She had so many questions, this woman was so mysterious. She had to know more. As soon as Sakura looked up from the tea bag in her hand the old woman had left and was not to be found.

She didn't even hear the door open. iWhat a strange woman…. Who was she?/i Sakura looked back down at the small tea bag in her hand and figured that it wouldn't hurt to settle herself down and have some nice hot tea in the middle of all this stress.

She stood up and walked into her kitchen, bringing the tea bag up to her nose for a good sniff. It smelled like cinnamon, nothing extremely unique, but wait… what was that she could smell now? She took in another whiff and inhaled something so subtle that she was surprised she caught it this time. It was the soft scent of a cherry blossom. Sakura smiled at this because that was what her name originated from. Something that was so little that made such a big difference.

Sakura turned on the kettle and walked back over to her couch to further examine the small pouch.

-----------------------------------------------

**Very short chapter I know, but I wanted to post what I had so far before I moved to my new house and have to go without internet access for a month tops, hopefully sooner. Let me know what you think. I have a lot planned out for this story and the next chapter will be amazing. Hope you enjoyed it, I know I had a lot of fun writing it. **

**See you all around!**

**-Kris**


End file.
